


Give Me a Ring

by DuchessMimrose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically everyone works at the same company as a phone sex operator, M/M, One Shot, Phone Sex Operator! Everyone, Phone Sex Operator! Victor, Phone Sex Operator! Yuuri, Phone sex operator AU, Victor spelled with a "k"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessMimrose/pseuds/DuchessMimrose
Summary: From the first moment he met him, Yuuri had fell hard for the blue-eyed Russian man, who was cheerful, flirty, yet had a mysterious aura about him as well. He was unapproachable, and much as Yuuri wanted to talk to him, wanted to breathe the same air as him, wanted to kiss him, wanted to lick-STOP IT YUURI!A thirsty ass bitch, Phichit had called him teasingly when the Thai man saw the way Yuuri looked at Viktor.V had appeared shortly after Yuuri had first seen Viktor, and was now a regular client of Yuuri’s. Even though Yuuri struggled, he couldn’t separate the two in his mind. Whenever he was on the phone with V, he couldn’t help but supply images of Viktor in his brain.But there's no way they could be the same person...right?A Phone Sex Operator!Yuuri AU





	Give Me a Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure exactly how this happened but I had this crazy idea and I ran with it.  
> My first YOI fic so be gentle ORZ
> 
> Visit me on tumblr! http://duchessmimrose.tumblr.com/

“Yuuri…” The voice on the other side of the call crooned delicately, his velveteen voice making Yuuri shiver as he gripped onto the edge of his desk. “What else are you going to do to me…?” The playful voice asked, and Yuuri could feel beads of sweat starting to make their way down the sides of his face.

“U-Um…” Yuuri stuttered as he tried to get back into his _Eros_ persona. “I want you to open yourself up for me…can you do that, V?” Yuuri replied, trying to keep his voice steady.

The moan he heard in response caused another jolt of electricity down Yuuri’s spine as he fought the urge to whimper at the sultry voice, deep and smooth. “Mm, I’m gonna be good, just for you, Yuuri…”

Oh, the more V said his name, the more Yuuri could feel himself being turned to putty.

What had started off as somewhat of a favor to his best friend, Phichit (“Please, I just need someone to cover for me, just for a day or two!”) had turned into a part-time job. Who would have imagined it, however-shy, timid Yuuri Katsuki moonlighting as a phone sex operator?

He wasn’t the only one in the room, either. To his left sat an excitable younger boy, Minami Kenjirou. Somehow he’d taken to Yuuri on the first day he worked here, and with eyes sparkling, asked his _senpai_ for tips.

Yuuri wasn’t sure exactly what to tell the younger boy-he didn’t think he was that good at this job, but the pleading look that the younger man sent him, with his eyes large and shining...Yuuri felt as if he was kicking a puppy if he rejected Minami’s pleads.

Phichit now sat to his right, and was scrolling through his cell phone while on the headset, nodding along to whatever his client was saying. Yuuri was constantly awed by how Phichit managed to multi-task that well. Yuuri himself half the time felt like he was going to turn into ashes from how red his face got at times…

“Yuuri? Are you still there? Don’t make me take care of myself on my own…”

V’s crooning voice snapped Yuuri back into reality as he yelped slightly, the sound of V’s voice startling him.

“Y-Yes, I’m still here…”

“Oh? You’re being so quiet, Yuuri.” V hummed, his voice taking on a lifting tone. “Am I boring you?”

 _Crap!_ Yuuri thought, he couldn’t space out when he was on the job. Even if it was V he was talking to.

V, one of Yuuri’s repeat clients had a voice that Yuuri would kill for. Would die for. Would probably do anything for if he was right there with him, since his voice was so delightfully sinful and smooth. If Yuuri was female, surely he’d get pregnant right there in his seat from the pheromones that radiated from V’s voice.

Speaking of V…

There was another room of callers in the room that was opposite of theirs, and Yuuri looked up, thankful for the glass walls that their rooms were incased by, allowing him a perfect view of the next room over. Christophe Giacometti, a Swedish man who was pretty much the pure embodiment of sex, always flirtatious with a sultry wink always ready to fire. Then there was Yuri Plisetsky, an always scowling, angry kitten who insulted anyone who came within 3 feet of him. Yuuri didn’t always understand how some people were able to get enjoyment out of being insulted and called half the things that flew out of the younger Yuri’s mouth, but hey-Yuuri wasn’t one to kink shame.

Finally…

Yuuri’s breath caught as his eyes raked over beautiful silver hair, belonging to an even more beautiful man. Viktor Nikiforov.

From the first moment he met him, Yuuri had fell hard for the blue-eyed Russian man, who was cheerful, flirty, yet had a mysterious aura about him as well. He was unapproachable, and much as Yuuri wanted to talk to him, wanted to breathe the same air as him, wanted to kiss him, wanted to lick-

_STOP IT YUURI!_

A thirsty ass bitch, Phichit had called him teasingly when the Thai man saw the way Yuuri looked at Viktor.

_“He doesn’t bite, Yuuri! Go talk to him. Or, I guess he will bite if you like that~”_

_“P-Phichit! How can I just walk up t-to that perfection of a man?”_

_“Oh Yuuri. Don’t you know how simply alluring you can be? Stop selling yourself short!”_

Yuuri, alluring? Sure, he could mask himself in what he called his “Eros” persona at work, but in real life, Yuuri was super awkward. Super socially awkward. He couldn’t even bring himself to talk to anyone except for Phichit and Minami at the staff party the company held a few months earlier.

Viktor was totally on a different league than him. Everytime the man opened his mouth, Yuuri could feel his legs get weak and have to fight the urge to throw himself at Viktor’s feet.

V had appeared shortly after Yuuri had first seen Viktor, and was now a regular client of Yuuri’s. Even though Yuuri struggled, he couldn’t separate the two in his mind. Whenever he was on the phone with V, he couldn’t help but supply images of Viktor in his brain.

Viktor on his back, Viktor on his hands and knees, begging for Yuuri to take him, to stretch him out…

“Not at all.” Yuuri cleared his voice, suddenly feeling a need to prove himself to V. Part of him apologized to him silently, like _Sorry I’m using you to indulge my own personal fantasies of another man but hey, you’re paying for the same thing kinda??_

“You’ve stretched yourself open for me, hm?” Yuuri whispered, ignoring the arousal that burned in through his body. His hands twitched at his sides, and Yuuri furiously stamped down the urge to relieve the pressure in his jeans. “Are you ready for me, V? For me to pound you into oblivion?”

“Yes…! Yuuri, just like that.” V cried out, and Yuuri zoned out as he imagined what it would look like if Viktor Nikiforov was begging him, hands spreading his ass cheeks as he exposed his puckering hole to Yuuri. Oh, what Yuuri would do in that situation…

“Mm, I’m going to take my big cock and brush it right up against you. Would you like that V? Me, teasing your hole…Beg for me, V.” Yuuri closed his eyes, throwing his head back slightly as he drew himself further into his fantasy, seeing Viktor spread out for him.

“I want it…Please, Yuuri!” V begged. “Give it to me, I’ll be a good boy for you, just give me your cock…”  
“I’m pushing into you now, inch by inch.” Yuuri whispered, and he pushed the palm of his hand down over the crotch of his jeans, feeling like he would most definitely need to make a trip to the bathroom after this call. “You’re going to take my cock like a good slut, aren’t you, V?”

“Yes, Yuuri, yes!”

“I’m thrusting into you, in and out.” Yuuri panted, his own soft moan mixing with V’s. “I’m going faster and faster…would you like that V? Feeling me pushing deep inside of you, hitting you just right…”

“Yuuri! Ah! Harder, faster!” V begged, and Yuuri imagined cloudy blue eyes, glazed over with lust staring back at him, begging for him. “Take me, Yuuri…!”

Yuri gulped, feeling his skin growing hot underneath his shirt. He blocked out everything around him, entirely focused on the image he was painting in his head with V. “I’m reaching around you and wrapping my hands around your cock now, V. I’m pumping you, faster and faster.” Yuuri licked his lips, and tried to swallow the moans threatening to bubble out of his throat. “Are you going to be a good boy and come for me, V?”

“Yes, yes…! I want you to come inside me, Yuuri! Fill me up!” V’s voice echoed through his brain, and Yuuri gasped out loud as he moved his hand to his mouth, biting down hard on his fist. Oh god, Yuuri was going to come in his seat from that delicious voice. Oh god, he was going to pull a Christophe Giacometti.

“I’m gonna come, V. I’m going to spill everything in you. Would you like that, V?” Yuuri panted, ignoring the way his glasses were sliding down his nose from the sweat that had gathered on his face. “Come for me, V.”

The shrill cry that V replied with was heavenly, and Yuuri listened to the sound of V, panting. In his mind, Viktor Nikiforov was coming for him, thick white spurts coming out from his cock as he sprayed his seed over Yuuri’s fingers, and Yuuri could feel himself going, going…

“VIKTOR!” Yuuri cried out, his entire body shuddering as he felt himself release in his pants. “Oh god, Viktor…” He whimpered, feeling his whole body growing hot.

It wasn’t until the other side of the line went completely silent that he realized what had happened. Looking up from his cubicle, both Minami and Phichit were staring at him, their mouths falling open in shock.

_OH SHIT. OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT_

“Oh my god, I am so sorry sir!” Yuuri all but screamed into the phone. “I am so sorry, that was completely unprofessional of me, I don’t even know what was going on, I’ll refund you and everything-“

“Yuuri…I guess you found me out, huh?”

Yuuri froze in his seat at that voice.

“V-VIKTOR?! VIKTOR NIKIFOROV?”

“That’s me.” The voice on the other line-Yuuri still hadn’t come to terms with the fact that Viktor fucking Nikiforov was calling him on a sex line-said, with a soft chuckle. “Looks like I’ve been caught.”

“W-What…?” Yuuri whispered, and his eyes snapped up as he met Viktor’s blue gaze, their eyes locking through the glass walls that separated their rooms. “O-Oh my god, I am so sorry-“

“There’s nothing to apologize for, Yuuri.” Yuuri could see Viktor’s lips moving, his voice coming through the headset wrapped around Yuuri’s head. “Wait right there, I’ll come over and explain everything-“

“WAIT!” Yuuri shouted, but the line had already hung up. Oh god, Viktor was moving, Viktor was heading over here-

Ripping his headset off his head, Yuuri literally crawled under his desk and hid there, curling up his knees to himself.

“Yuuri! Are you okay?” Phichit immediately kneeled down, pushing away Yuuri’s chair before it could hit them both in the face. “Yuuri, it’s okay, it’s just Viktor-“

“That’s the problem! Why did Viktor call me?!” Yuuri could feel tears beading at the edges of his eyes. “Was this a huge prank or something?! To embarrass me?!”

“No! It’s nothing like that!” Phichit pleaded with Yuuri, grasping Yuuri’s hands in his own.

Minami had run off to grab water for Yuuri, and he handed it to the shaking male. “He wouldn’t embarrass you senpai! Remember what happened at the staff party?”

“The staff party? But I didn’t even talk to anyone besides the two of you! How would Viktor-“

Suddenly, Phichit thrust his phone out towards Yuuri, and Yuuri glanced down at the photo album he had pulled up. “Actually, Yuuri…You kind of got really drunk and…may have given him a lapdance.”

“…WHAT?”

Yuuri? Giving Viktor Nikiforov a LAP DANCE? Was Phichit crazy?

“I have pictures. I have videos.” Phichit said, quickly clicking through the photos. Yuuri watched at the Yuuri in the photos had hugged Viktor, and oh god-was he grinding on him?

“Oh my god. I totally made an ass out of myself. Viktor’s going to think I was creepy!”

“No! He totally thought it was hot!” Phichit tried to console Yuuri. “But you didn’t remember a thing, remember? You totally blacked out and we had to get you back to your apartment.”

No wonder he could barely remember what had happened the rest of the evening, Yuuri thought. He had figured it was because he was so anxious that he had completely forgotten everything that evening, but…

Pictures didn’t lie. And Phichit had A LOT of them.

Pictures of him dancing with Viktor, pictures of him sitting on Viktor’s lap, his arms slung around Viktor’s neck…

There were even pictures of him dancing with Christophe and-Yuri? Yuri Plisetsky?!

“Oh my god, what did I do?!” Yuuri cradled his head in his hands.

A loud knock resounded throughout the room, and Yuuri jumped, yelping as the top of his head hit the bottom of his desk.

“Yuuri? Yuuri, please, let me talk to you!”

Viktor’s voice was muffled, but Yuuri could still hear what he was saying.

“Yuuri, please. I wasn’t trying to embarrass you at all! But you didn’t remember what happened at the party, and I was sad when you forgot all about how you tried to seduce me, so I thought I’d try to seduce you instead!”

“Oh god, I tried to seduce Viktor Nikiforov?!” Yuuri whispered.

“Go talk to him!” Phichit said, tugging Yuuri out from under the desk. “Just listen to what he has to say. He really likes you, Yuuri. But you didn’t remember that night, and so I thought that if you guys talked, then it would bring some memories back!”

“You told him to call me for phone sex!”

“Welll….” Phichit scratched his cheek with a sheepish grin. “I suppose? But it’ll all work out! You’ll see!”

Yuuri felt boneless as Phichit pulled him to his feet, dusted him off and handed him his glasses. “Go get him, tiger!”

Yuuri felt like he was in a completely different body as he slowly moved to the front of the room, his hand shaking as he gripped the handle of the door and pulled it open.

Right as he opened the door, a flash of silver rushed in front of him and he felt himself in one very enthusiastic embrace from one Viktor Nikiforov.

“Oh Yuuri!” Viktor sighed into his ear, and Yuuri could feel his own arms moving to wrap themselves around Viktor’s back instinctively. “Please, just let me talk to you, I really like you Yuuri, and you don’t know how happy I was when you screamed my name!”

“V-Viktor…I…”  
“I thought you figured out who I was! I’m so sorry for deceiving you, but…” Viktor pulled back, and gave Yuuri the most impressive set of puppy dog eyes he had ever seen on anyone. “I really like you Yuuri. I want to get to know you, I want to do all types of things with you, and you completely stole my heart those months ago.”

Yuuri felt like he was in a dream, with his idol, his crush looking at him like he was the sun in the sky, and the only person in the world.

In the back of his mind, Yuuri knew that he’d have to talk to Viktor about exactly what happened, and what really went on that night…

But right now, all he wanted to do was to take Viktor’s hands.

So he did.

“Okay.” Yuuri nodded as he gave Viktor a shy, timid smile that was returned by an even bigger, heart-shaped one from Viktor. “I want to get to know you too, Viktor.”


End file.
